Embracing desiers
by gloryxjewel
Summary: Takes place inbetween 'Coming home' and the 'Haunting of Amphipolis' is based on Xena and Gabrielle becoming a couple.


-  
  
Brief description: Xena and Gabrielle finally discover the truth about each other's feelings.  
  
Embracing desires - part one  
  
Xena watched as Gabrielle laid down the bedrolls beside one another, thoughts wondering as the fire promised to keep them awake for a little longer. She took off her breastplate as always before lying down, and then looked up at the blanketed star-lit sky.  
  
Gabrielle noticed Xena was very quiet tonight. She didn't like the stillness as much as the laughter they usually shared and so decided to ease the silence "Hey..." she said laying down beside her with a smile.  
  
Xena of course returned the smile, and took a deep breath.   
  
Gabrielle turned to her side, looking down at Xena "You OK Xena?" she decided to ask, with little hope Xena would tell her if something was.  
  
Xena turned her head away from the nights sky to look into two wondering green eyes "I'm OK, just thinking" she promised.  
  
Gabrielle hesitated with a thought and then clicked her fingers as if a light bulb switched on "Of course…" she nodded to herself "…I know what it is."  
  
"What 'what' is Gabrielle?" Xena asked blankly  
  
"What this is, you're thinking. You have these moments much like I do when I feel compelled to write. Its like the soul pounding freely, and all you can do is follow it" Gabrielle smiled at her own theory. "I should write that down" she added.  
  
Xena hid her amusement with a tight smile as if trying to hide her laughter. She placed her hands behind her head and then relaxed with a slightly more outward chuckle "Gabrielle no wonder you make a great writer, you have something no else has..." she awaited the next question.  
  
Gabrielle didn't know weather to take what Xena was saying as compliment. So begged the question "What's that, what do I have?" she asked impatiently  
  
Xena put her hand on her arm reassuring her she was speaking with honesty careful not to mock her "You have a wondering soul, and you follow it. That makes you passionate, and admirable. I don't believe my thinking is as anywhere as wonderful as your stories Gabrielle. Still I see your comparison, and I do pick my moments that's true" Xena said looking seriously at her  
  
"Timing is everything right... well not everything"  
  
"No not everything!" they agreed laughing   
  
She placed her hand on top of Xenas still on her arm "Thank you Xena" She said softly "You know I wouldn't have any stories without the inspiration of the worrier princess, saving the day... every day!" she praised wide eyed and smiling  
  
"Hum. Gabrielle I do believe this is a moment!" Xena laughed then took a deep breath sinking into the bed roll "you and I are worriers saving the day together, don't think any less of yourself Gabrielle" She tightened her grip on her arm and turned to lay directly next to her, mirroring her. Xena liked to be close to her, she's the only one who she felt so someone comfortable lying beside.  
  
Gabrielle eased into the position and they lay face to face into each other's eyes quietly...This wasn't unusual for them to lay so closely together, and Gabrielle loved nothing more than to feel complete soul to soul. She slid her hand over Xenas waste and watched as Xena smiled then peacefully closed her eyes. For a few minutes she watched and then followed the princess into a sound sleep.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Xena opened her eyes softly, looking straight at Gabrielle sound 'she looks so peaceful' she thought to herself. She watched for a few moments then decided to place her arm around Gabrielle and pull herself toward her. She was careful not to wake her but felt a desire to be closer to her, to embrace the warmth she possessed. Xena tried but she couldn't sleep, she could feel Gabrielle's breath against her face and led her to breathe deeper. Doing so she moved her face close only till the tip if her nose was nearly touching Gabrielle's. She didn't think of anything only of what she felt so followed her desire. After a while like this being sure Gabrielle was still sleeping she began to let her hand dance on Gabrielle's back where her hand once rested.  
  
Gabrielle stirred a little but didn't wake; unconsciously she felt something tickling her. She felt Xenas face placed so closly ahead of her, her senses began to awaken her eyes sure to stay closed. She felt Xenas hand move up and down her back gently and then travel to the back of her neck where she paused for a moment. Gabrielle felt compelled to open her eyes, but waited for the right moment. Xenas hand then slid throw her short blonde hair, then returned to full forward onto her soft cheek. She then placed a small kiss lovingly on her nose, her hand to resume its position behind her back only to begin dancing again.   
  
Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly with a murmur and pushed her hand on Xenas back to bring her as close as she really wanted.   
  
Xena looked deeply into her eyes and let out a small smile "is this OK?" she asked softly a little hesitant.  
  
"Its nice" she replied closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
They didn't need any words, and Xena didn't say anything she propped her face up to place a gentle kiss on Gabrielle's lips. Gabrielle opened her eyes once again, a little shocked.  
  
Xena pulled away "Is that OK?" Xena asked still unsure of her own intentions.  
  
Gabrielle's face softened "Yes" Gabrielle said delicately, and then she leaned in to return the kiss, Xena this time opened her mouth slightly as the kiss became a passionate one.   
  
Softly they separated and Gabrielle laid her head back down "Was that OK?" she asked   
  
Xena smiled a little red in the face "That was nice" she replied as she rested her head closely beside hers. There they embraced each others love and fell straight to sleep.  
  
******************************************  
  
The light came in to reveal two bodies entwined underneath the small covers still face to face. Gabrielle came to and rubbed her eyes to welcome the sun, she looked beside her and smiled. She then sat up careful not to awake Xena and headed for the lake not far away. She returned to find Xena still sleeping, and so began cooking breakfast in the trusty frying pan.   
  
Not much later Xena opened her eyes with the smell of food to bringing her too. She sat up holding the covers over her and looked over to Gabrielle.  
  
"Good morning!" Gabrielle said happily.   
  
Xena smiled "Yes!" she said quietly under her breath and quietly gathered her armour and went to go join Gabrielle. She sat beside her and watched Gabrielle cook "Wow, your making breakfast? What's the occasion?" she joked   
  
"Ha, ha..." she mimicked a laugh "I happen to be hungry Xena, I knew it would be appreciated also!"   
  
Xenas stomach then growled rather loudly and she laughed "You no how I hate to miss breakfast!"   
  
Gabrielle chuckled then passed Xena a plate of fish "I know you get grumpy without it!"   
  
Xena went to eat her food the paused and looked to Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked up before tucking in. "Its not cooked enough?" she asked  
  
"Does fish breath bother you?" she asked seriously  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle said stabbing her food awaiting her first mouthful "Come on, I don't care!" she said before putting the fork into her mouth, then paused just millimetres away to take a look at Xena's face watching her. "Oh, you do?" She asked quickly, teased by the food.  
  
"NO." Xena said quickly "not if we both smell of fish anyway" she smiled at her companion then shuffled the food into her mouth.  
  
Gabrielle gave an unsure look then put her plate down and started to fumble into her bag beside her to make herself look busy.  
  
"Gabrielle?" Xena said not amused   
  
Gabrielle looked up "What?"   
  
"What your not gonna eat it now?" she asked throwing her hand dramatically in the air  
  
  
  
"What. ER sure I am I'm just, just getting something!"  
  
"Your not going to are you?" she begged the question  
  
Gabrielle moved her hands from her bag and sat up and looked back to her food   
  
"Eat!" Xena said using her fork to point at the untouched food.   
  
Gabrielle looked at her one more time for reassurance  
  
Xena looked at her then took a second look "OK." she put her food down and turned to Gabrielle quickly the leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, only to gently pull away "Was that bad?" she asked lifting an eyebrow  
  
Gabrielle blushed a little and then picked up her plate with a smile "Xena, about that" she said as she began to eat.  
  
Xena looked over mouth full "About what?" she asked knowing to well what Gabrielle was talking about  
  
Gabrielle's eyebrows sank into her face to pose a frown "About that... last night when we."  
  
"Oh about that!" Xena interrupted   
  
Gabrielle wasn't sure what Xena was making of it, and wondered how to word it "What's the plan? I mean where are we going?"  
  
"You always have to have a plan?" Xena asked placing a hand on her leg "I don't know, what I know is I love you" she answered seeing a resolution in her eyes.   
  
"And I love you Xena" Gabrielle said quickly  
  
Then Xena continued not so innocently "Where would you like it to go?" she asked  
  
Gabrielle took the opportunity to show her and move forward to kiss her. Xena leaned back a smirk on her face "Fish" she said trying not to laugh  
  
Gabrielle moved back slowly, eyes saying a whole lot more "Yeah. I know!" they both laughed  
  
********************************************  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Gabrielle and Xena road a long narrow path north towards Xena's hometown. There they were to meet Eve later that night. They both decided to take an easy stroll and when they arrived they would take a long and well-deserved hot bath.   
  
"Well, this must be a record Xena! Its late afternoon and we haven't come across one armed bandit, not a child to save, not even a passer by in fact" Gabrielle stated a little glad but nerves.  
  
"Gods, your right! It actually makes a nice change don't you think?" she asked happily  
  
"Sure, its so peaceful" she said with a soft smile, only to continue "Don't you think its slightly odd, being the only road north usually we would see someone!"  
  
"Maybe something's going on in town we don't no about!" Xena rubbed it off... then had a second thought "Your right!" Xena throw her legs against Argo "Come on, lets go" Xena shouted looking back at Gabrielle now riding behind her... Gabrielle quickly followed  
  
After half-hour of heavier ridding Xena stepped at the top of the hill looking down at Amphipilis, Gabrielle joined her seconds later.   
  
"Its quiet!" said Xena looking on, the to Gabrielle. She then charged Ago down knowing Gabrielle would follow.  
  
Approaching the entrance "Woooow Argo"   
  
Gabrielle pulled up along side her as they slowly trotted in. no one was to be seen, everything completely still. They reached the centre and began to head for the tavern when suddenly.  
  
"MOTHER! GABRIELLE!" a voice cried out as a figure run towards them carrying a huge smile.  
  
"EVEY!" Xena shouted back as she reached them. xena jumped her saddle to greet her with a hug "Is everything OK here? Why is it so quiet?" Xena asked quickly hoping there's no danger.   
  
Eve smiled widely "You wont believe it when I tell you"   
  
"Try me!" Xena said with a hit of worrier in her tone  
  
"Everyone has joined prey at church!" She gleamed with delight  
  
Gabrielle raised her eyebrows "Everyone?" she asked a little shocked at the idea  
  
Xena looked at Gabrielle "Everyone... " She pondered still looking at her "Something's not right here!" she told her  
  
Eves smile fell "No, everything's fine here mother. I spoke to some of the villages when I arrived last night, by this morning everyone wanted to know about Eli. I must admit they did seem unusually enthusiastic but isn't that good?" she asked  
  
Gabrielle out her hand on eves shoulder "It is good Eve" she agreed with her  
  
Eve nodded "Come join us and see!" she said turning to walk them to the church  
  
Xena and Gabrielle held onto their rains following behind. Xena whispered to Gabrielle "You think this is genuine?" she asked knowing in her heart the truth.  
  
"I can only hope so Xena. I don't like to say it but this isn't the Amphipilis we left behind, something has changed here"  
  
"Yes, but under whose influence?" she posed the question  
  
Gabrielle knew whom she was talking about "Aris up to old tricks already?"  
  
"Maybe!" she wondered  
  
Eve pushed the doors open into the church to reveal hundreds of villagers on their knees, ahead of them the sigh on Eli on a raised surface. Eve smiled with pride "isn't it wonderful" she whispered careful not to interrupt the prey.  
  
"By the gods Xena" Gabrielle's heart lifted.  
  
Xena didn't say much, she walked a little closer in and took a better look at them. A man noticed her staring at him and he looked at her "will you be joining us xena?" he asked   
  
Xena shock her head to shack of her stare, she hesitated "Mmm, maybe later!" she told him. She turned to Eve "Your right, this is wonderful Eve!" she agreed finally  
  
Eve smiled once again "I'm sorry mother and Gabrielle that I must leave you now but they have interested me to lead the way of love with Eli. I will join you later after prey if that's OK?" she asked  
  
"That's fine, we will go get cleaned up and see you later, you do what's needed Evey!" she nodded and turned to walk out  
  
"This really is wonderful!" Gabrielle said with a reassuring hand on the arm. Then she left following Xena outside.  
  
"Well" Xena said, "I guess we were wrong ha?"  
  
"Good job too I think!" Gabrielle silently thanked the gods for what was to be a peaceful night.  
  
************************************  
  
*Few hours later*  
  
Xena stepped into a steaming bath murmuring at her delight "Now this is my kind of heaven!" she said turning around to watch Gabrielle get in.   
  
Gabrielle saw Xenas gaze and smiled "Its amazing the appreciation you have after not having it for so long isn't it!" she asked swimming across to Xena, leaving only a few feet between them.  
  
"Your right, can you imagine not having a bath at all then to experience it, now that would be ecstasy!" she said softly as she sunk into the water leaving her head bobbing above only for air  
  
"Ecstasy. Mmm I wonder what that feels like, to truly experience that kind of pleasure would be sinful" she gleamed with a smile   
  
Xena didn't seem too sure "I guess that depends if you saw it as a sin, or simple pleasure"   
  
Gabrielle left now a foot between them "you think love could ever be sinful?" she asked   
  
mailto:Xena@s face sunk into a frown "are you asking me? I only no love to be sweet and honest Gabrielle, if that's a sin then I am a sinner in all its glory!" she explained  
  
"Your right, how could I think anything else" she still pounded unsure of herself  
  
Xena looked up into her eyes; she went to speak then stopped her self. She took Gabrielle by the hand and she placed it on her heart "You keep this part of me going!" she promised her  
  
Gabrielle moved even closer so they were now touching, she took her other hand placing it behind Xenas neck "I love you" she said knowing her own heart she kissed her gently.  
  
Xena was lent against the side of the bath and could feel Gabrielle's body against her. After a minute or so they let go for air. Xena smiled "I love you more than I could ever show you!" she claimed. Her hands fully reached resting over her shoulders and grasping the back of her head.  
  
Gabrielle whispered "show me!" her eyes pleaded.  
  
Xena pulled a devilish grin and pulled her closer then before putting her leg in-between Gabrielle's.  
  
"By the gods Xena!" she said in pleasure.  
  
"Someone called!" a voice came from across the room   
  
Gabrielle quickly pulled away from Xena. Xena looked over Gabrielle's shoulder "ARIS?"  
  
Gabrielle turned around to see him looking down at them; she went a little red at the thought of him watching them.  
  
"Xena.Gabrielle..." he said with an amused tone "Well, Well!" he was definitely amused.  
  
Xena looked very angry "Can we help you Aris?" she asked sarcastically   
  
He knelt down now behind Xena "Oh no. You two just... carry on" he glared at them playfully  
  
Gabrielle let out a little cough "Unbelievable" she argued  
  
"She has fire Xena!" he said into her ear "Strange fruit... in fact its rather funny that you were distracted enough not to know I was here Xena. And do I need mention I did give you a few moments before interrupting, as any full blooded man would!" he boasted   
  
"Funny you should say that Aris, you were only there for a second and that's it. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spy on us from now on Aris" she told him swimming away from the edge where he knelt and over to where Gabrielle was standing. "Makes you look needy" she knew he wouldn't like that  
  
"Needy?" he said confused "Hold on now let's not jump the sword now Xena... I'm not needy. I'm simply taking advantage. I promise I will leave you two... to it, if that's really as you wish!" with that he disappeared leaving them a little stagnant in the water.  
  
"I can't believe him!" Gabrielle started "it's not l."  
  
Xena placed her fingers over her lips to stop her talking. She looked around the room "ARIS!" she called him to appear   
  
Gabrielle's head followed her eyes looking around   
  
He then appeared once again in front of them "Just checking!" he said and disappeared for good  
  
Gabrielle took Xenas hand and took a heavy breath "Men!"   
  
Xenas smiled at her statement "ha... Aris is no man Gabrielle," She said swimming her against the edge this time.   
  
"Careful Xena, you will give him reason to come back!" she said quickly   
  
Xena laughed a little through her teeth then drew closer once again to Gabrielle. She reclaimed her previous position taking her hands into hers She slowly began kissing her gently until Gabrielle felt the need take a little more control. She unlinked one of her hands and slid her hand down the whole of Xenas body. Xena began kissing her neck then whispered in her ear "This is ecstasy!"  
  
Gabrielle smiled in agreement!  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keeping it in the family - part two 


End file.
